


Just Dance and a Blowie

by Karinna_Universe



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, M/M, Tyler's good at Just Dance, trying my hand at writing sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinna_Universe/pseuds/Karinna_Universe
Summary: "Are you kidding me! How are you even doing that?" Marcel jumped on Tyler's back to slow him down and make him mess up on the choreography. Tyler laughed and shrugged him off to continue to dance along with the character on the screen. Marcel could only pout as his boyfriend almost flawlessly executed the stupid dance routines on Just Dance. This was the fifth song that Tyler had gotten a better score on and it had thrown Marcel for a loop.





	

"Are you kidding me! How are you even doing that?" Marcel jumped on Tyler's back to slow him down and make him mess up on the choreography. Tyler laughed and shrugged him off to continue to dance along with the character on the screen. Marcel could only pout as his boyfriend almost flawlessly executed the stupid dance routines on Just Dance. This was the fifth song that Tyler had gotten a better score on and it had thrown Marcel for a loop.

“Aw come on, Marcel!” Tyler laughed. “Just have fun, we only got this game to fuck around with it.” Tyler tried to kiss his boyfriend but Marcel dodged him and Tyler kissed his cheek instead. Marcel stubbornly picked the next song and turned to Tyler.

“I thought you said you sucked at dancing? How are you all of a sudden an expert?” Marcel picked his character and crossed his arms. Tyler shrugged. “Don’t you just fucking cross your arms! Explain mister!”

“I don’t know, Babe!” Tyler poked Marcel’s side,his way of trying to stop him from getting mad. “I’m not good and thinking of dance moves on the spot but I’m given choreography to follow then I can at least look decent.”

Marcel scoffed. “Decent. Just decent? You’re a fucking god right now!” He paused for a second before hugging Tyler from behind. “It’s kind of hot you know, now that I think about it, why don’t we just stop playing this game and go to bed. What do you say, Baby?” Marcel rubbed his hands up and down his boyfriend’s chest and abdomen.

Tyler thought about the implication behind the words and decided to play a little with cute little Marcel. He took a step away and continued to play on the Wii, “Not right now, I’m having way too much fun! Maybe later?” He knew it would drive Marcel insane.

Marcel rolled his eyes and let his hand trail below Tyler’s bellybutton and inside his shirt. He ran his fingers down Tyler’s happy trail and pressed down just below his navel. Tyler tried to ignore the feeling of lust building up but, Marcel had planted himself on his knees in front of Tyler. 

Marcel rubbed Tyler’s thighs over his shorts before pushing the taller man back until his legs hit the couch. Tyler fell back with a grunt and Marcel took that as his cue. Marcel sat in between his legs and started to massage Tyler through his shorts. Tyler’s breath caught in his throat and he threw his head back while Marcel pulled down his shorts to free his erection.

“Look at how hard you are, Baby! You want me to take care of this, make you feel better?” Marcel cooed. He knew that kind of talk absolutely wrecked Tyler and he enjoyed watching his usually pig-headed boyfriend come apart a the seams because of him. Tyler closed his eyes and groaned when Marcel licked the underside of his erection, slowly dragging his tongue towards the tip. 

Tyler watched his lover wide-eyed and sighed once Marcel wrapped his lips around Tyler’s dick. Tyler gasped as Marcel bobbed up and down at a torturously slow pace. He was building up Tyler’s orgasm and then backing off slightly to flick the tip with his tongue while he looked up at Tyler through his lashes.

“Oh God, Marcel, please!” Tyler bucked his hips towards Marcel. Marcel grinned and help Tyler’s hips.

“Please what? You want me to let you cum?” Marcel put a little more pressure at the base of Tyler’s dick. Tyler let out a whimper and bit his lip before glaring at Marcel. Marcel giggled but swallowed his boyfriend’s dick to the point where his nose was pressed against Tyler’s tummy. Marcel let the beautiful grunts and moans drive him as he deep-throated Tyler to orgasm.

Tyler was absolutely wrecked and pulled Marcel to him and kissed him passionately, promising that as soon as he was ready to go again he’d return the favor.


End file.
